Beyond the Veil
by FinalKingdom87
Summary: He is finally going to Propose to the woman he loves, but a new voyage to deal with Cyran-Gantarin threats bring out a past issue that Delbert has hidden for years. Pirates, romance, barbarism, treachery & a happy ending. R&R. Story better than Summary. :
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: Homecoming

/\/\/\

"Oh Delbert, It's beautiful!" Sarah cried as she looked at the simple but sterling, white gold diamond ring with a shine of blue topaz' accenting the perfectly sized diamond in the middle of the ring.

"Really?" Delbert said a wide smile growing on his face. "You think she'll like it?"

"Delbert she is going to love it." Sarah said as she put the engagement ring back into its small box and handed it to Delbert, who placed it safely in his coat pocket.

"I hope so. Sarah I've never felt about anyone the way I do Amelia. I mean there's just something about her; well there are actually many things about her but I – "

"I know. I felt the same with Leland once upon a time." Sarah said with a strange smile on her face.

"I've just never felt about anyone the way I do Amelia."

"You said that Delbert… you're in love."

Delbert sat in silence smiling. At the moment his life seemed to be going perfect.

"I really don't know what I'd do without her." He said thoughtfully.

"You've said that before." Sarah said kindly. "But this time I think you're right. You two are perfect for each other. Complete opposites, but ideal for one other."

"Thank you." Delbert said, and upon realizing what time it was bid farewell to Sarah and left for his home.

His thoughts on his was home were nothing but happy, with the slight tinge of uncertainty, as anyone would have when readying to as someone to marry them. When Delbert finally arrived home it was to the smiling face of Amelia.

"Goodness!" Delbert exclaimed as he entered his study only to find Amelia sitting in a large armchair, who looked up at him, smiling at his arrival. Delbert walked quickly over and hugged her. Amelia held him close to her as well. "I wasn't expecting you back for another two weeks."

"Well, we were able to pass through Uralian space without any sort of confrontation so that cut off a week of useless arguments and time biding. So… I thought it'd be nice if I came back a little early."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Delbert said kissing her deeply. He really had missed her very much while she was gone off on some expedition to the Anteries System. She had been gone for almost three months. In two years this was the longest time they had been apart. On voyages this long Delbert had normally accompanied Amelia, but this time there were things at home that he had to attend to; Work, research, picking out an engagement ring, things of that nature.

"So where were you? I got back here thinking you'd have been home from the university already." Amelia said as she sat next to Delbert on the couch in front of the fire she had set.

"You expected that I would be sitting here waiting hopelessly for your return?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Amelia said with a devilish smile.

"Hush darling." Delbert said passing another kiss to his love and taking a seat on the couch, motioning for her to join him. "I was down at the inn visiting Sarah. Like I said I wasn't expecting you home yet, even with your voyage ending early I'd thought you would have all sorts of – "

"Darling you make it sound as if my coming home early is a bit unwelcome." Amelia said taking off her naval overcoat, laying it over the edge of the couch and snuggled into Delbert's chest.

"No I – Well, what I meant to say was – I actually – "

"Has anyone ever told you that you speak far too much?" Amelia said slyly.

"You tell me at least once a month." Delbert said smiling, gently running his finger through her hair. "But I really have missed you Amelia."

"I've missed you too darling." Amelia said looking him deep in the eyes, something different showing through. A longing that hadn't seemed to be there before. Amelia moved up and kissed him deeply.

/\/\/\

Antics from the previous night had led up to the bedroom, where Amelia lay nestled in Delbert's shoulder. Delbert looked at the clock on the wall opposite him and saw that it read seven o'clock. He gently moved his arm out from under Amelia, who shifted into a different comfortable position under the covers. He kissed her softly on the forehead and admired her sleeping form for a few moments before getting out of bed himself.

Delbert put his robe on walked down to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. He would let Amelia sleep until whenever she woke up. She was like this whenever she came back from a long voyage. Overcome with stress and exhaustion, she always slept the next day until about noon, when she would awake, stunned at how late she had slept. Delbert found it an endearing feature in her.

Before Amelia, he would never be awake as early as nine unless he needed to be. His waking hours consisted of the afternoon, ending in the very early hours of the morning. Now he would still be working on who knows what, from god knows where, into the very early hours of the morning, but not sleeping into the late hours of the day. He smiled at the thought that most spacers caught up on so much missed sleep in one day after so much work.

Delbert sat alone in the kitchen drinking his coffee, watching the change in weather. The day before it had been somewhat annoyingly bright and sunny out. Not that a sunny day wasn't a good thing, but this weather was so calming to him during the day. A Calming wind blew outside, dark and light storm clouds rolling in from all directions. It wasn't raining yet, but the clouds threatened to as thunder sounded in the far distance. True, at night this weather didn't aid at all in the work of an astrophysicist, but during the day it was peaceful.

After a while Delbert made his way back to the bedroom where he supposed Amelia still lay sleeping. His suspicions not betraying him, he closed the door behind him, attempting to not let in any of the daylight in from the rest of the house, as to not wake Amelia.

"You'd have done a better job not waking me by just staying in bed, love." Amelia said softly from the bed.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He said walking to the edge of the bed and sat down, taking Amelia's hand in his.

"You can apologize by getting back into bed with me." She said smiling sleepily at him. Delbert only obliged by sliding back under the covers next to her, taking her in his arms. Amelia's from formed to his own, reveling in the warmth of his body.

"Mmm… I could stay like this all day." Amelia sighed.

"You don't have work to do?" Delbert said, a drop of hope hanging in his voice.

"I do. But it will just have to wait." She said somberly.

"Such a thing you wouldn't normally hear escape from the mouth of the infamous Captain Amelia."

The thunder of the storm off in the distance had seemed to blow even closer. A soft rain could be heard outside as well as the howl of the wind becoming stronger.

"Don't leave again." Amelia said quietly. "Stay here with me."

A flash of lightning illuminated the sky through the shade of the drapes covering the window.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Delbert said and placed a soft kiss on her lips before they both drifted off into a somber rest. Not necessarily sleep but just lying quietly with one another listening to the growing storm outside.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Dreamers Often Dream

/\/\/\

It was well into the afternoon when Amelia finally consented to arising from bed. Delbert had done as she had asked and stayed with her. It was far from any inconvenience, seeing as he hadn't seen her in a little over three months, he was happy to oblige.

She had finally arisen to the bathroom and Delbert back downstairs to his study after getting dressed. Amelia joined him downstairs after showering and dressing in civilian clothes, made herself a cup of coffee Delbert she had set out on the table.

"That's the longest time I think I've ever slept." Amelia said as she sat down in a chair across from Delbert.

"That's the longest time I think I've ever seen you sleep. Rest up from your trip?" Delbert said with a caring smile.

"I am. Well enough rested to begin another set of work, but I' m taking a break first. That mission was just too much." Amelia said taking a sip of her coffee.

"What happened?" Delbert asked concerned for his love as he moved to sit next to her.

"I do love being out there, and I sound completely hopeless saying this, but I've missed you Delbert Doppler. I guess I've just gotten used to seeing you nearly every day, even when I have to be on some voyage, you're there."

"I like being there – here – I've missed you too."

Amelia smiled back at him. For one of the few times in her life, she had not been able to completely articulate her feelings. But when she had been gone for these past three months something had struck alight inside her. By the middle of the voyage she had begun to miss Delbert terribly more than she had when they had been apart in the past, and she could see on their communiqués to each other that he seemed almost helpless without her, although he had been that way for a while. And near the end of those three lonely months sailing the etherium she found herself lying awake in the deep hours of the night imagining lying next to him, being held in his loving embrace.

For a while it scared and somewhat distracted her, these new stronger feelings. She had never felt so strongly for anyone before and as these new revelations in her life arose, she wasn't completely sure how to react. Especially when the man she was in love with was so obviously smitten with her. And although she hadn't the words to express aloud how she was feeling, on some level Delbert knew something of what she had wanted to say.

"I'd like to come with you next time. On your next voyage, I mean." Delbert said.

"Jealous of my first officer now are we Doctor?" Amelia said, a sly smile spread across her face.

"Hardly." Delbert said thinking of the clearly attractive man that now resided as Amelia's new first officer. Outside of his looks and obvious charm, Delbert inwardly thanked that the man was gay and in a long lasting relationship, something he wouldn't let pass to Amelia

"Jealousy suits you in the most unflattering way Doctor." She said. "But I'll take you up on that offer to come with me."

"Well," Delbert said, "three months really is far too long to be away from you."

Amelia snuggled in Delbert's arms, sipping her coffee, as she thought back to not long after their first meeting aboard the _Legacy_, to a conversation she had had with Arrow. She had thought his remarks to her were completely without warrant or any sort of evidence to the subject.

"_You're attracted to him." Arrow said from behind a rather old and battered book._

"_What in god's name are you talking about?" Amelia said turning from the window of her stateroom to face him._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about. I've known you far too long not to see it." Arrow said with a portentous air surrounding his voice. "The Doctor is smitten with you as well."_

"_He is amusing – Wait, what are you – " Amelia said irate at the idea he might have been leading towards._

"_You can play coy all you like, but I've seen the way you look at the man, you can't take your eyes off of him. I think – "_

"_I think you need to stop reading all of those floozy romance novels." Amelia said walking over to him and snatching the book out of Arrows' hand, leaving a bemused look on his face. "Who is this? Juliana Tierm… Please old friend, this sort of thing never happens in real life. The real world is cold." Amelia said again flipping through the pages._

"_You've never been in love. This woman is a genius." He said taking back his book and taking it to his chair and turning to his last place read. "Her ideas for her work come from real life. Whomever she married must have made her very happy."_

"_Probably some old bat reliving something that never happened." Amelia said resuming her stare out of the window._

"_Not likely. She died about nine years ago, at the ripe ole age of twenty-five."_

"_Love is for dreamers." She said in an almost defeated tone, her stone gaze never faltering._

"_And if I remember correctly, you used to dream very often Amelia." Arrow said patting her shoulder gently before leaving her stateroom for his rounds, only to leave Amelia to revel in her thoughts._

Amelia was brought out of her thoughts by a chime at the door.

"I'll get it." Delbert said as he got up and left the room. As he looked out through the window to see whom it was, his hopes of peace for Amelia to rest up were quashed as a man in militant uniform waited impatiently for his call to be answered.

"May I help you sir?" Delbert asked the uniformed man. As he got a clear look at him he was about a head taller than Delbert and of Felid race.

"Ah yes, this is the residence of Captain A. Smollet, is it not?" he said looking Delbert over.

"I um – it is. Is this urgent Admiral Carson?" Delbert said.

"I don't exactly recall telling my name and rank sir." The Admiral said perplexed that a civilian would know who he was.

"Your reputation precedes you Admiral, and besides that, I see the rank on your lapels."

"Ah." Said Admiral Carson. "Nevertheless, is Captain Smollet at home?

"Yes, she is. Um… if you'll wait here Admiral." Delbert said as the Admiral walked in through the threshold, as the door closed behind him and as Delbert was just about to leave for Amelia she walked into the foyer.

"Who is it darling?" Amelia asked coming into the room, a somewhat surprised look on her face at seeing Admiral Carson come unexpectedly here; her demeanor was quickly replaced by the Captain than that of Amelia. "Is there something I can do for you Admiral?"

The Admiral was a bit taken aback at the fact that Amelia hadn't saluted him upon immediate realization of his rank, as was customary for any militant, but wasn't even in uniform.

"We weren't exactly expecting you to leave have left port already Captain." The admiral said taking off his hat and holding a stern gaze towards Amelia.

"I do not see the problem Admiral. After all, all paperwork for the end of the said Anteries charge has been taken care of, unless there was a problem with my ship and crew returning a bit early."

Delbert backed off a little from the two and stood silent as the two conversed. He had almost left when Amelia had noticed whom the Admiral was but stayed when she gave a short, almost unnoticed, motion to stay. Delbert had known of the strain between Amelia and Admiral Carson from what Amelia had said of it. He had never got on with Amelia since, not long after her academy days, her actions had caused a very long delay in promotion for the higher ranked Carson, and a very swift promotion for Amelia.

"Oh no, not at all. But we do have another operation of importance, and we do need the royal navy's best commanding the fleet." Carson said. "Now if – "

"Admiral, I am flattered, but I have been home, stationary for a grand total of almost two weeks in the past nine months. No need to sound ungrateful, but I had hoped to spend some time in one place for a short time, as promised." Amelia said her eyes narrowing to the older man standing before her.

"Be that as it may Captain, this is of some urgency and these are your orders." Carson said handing a sealed envelope to Amelia, whose stare was cold as ever. Someone wouldn't have needed to know their past experiences together to know that they apparently didn't see eye to eye. Carson eyed Delbert guardedly before continuing. "Now, if we could have a moment alone, I could give you a rundown of your briefings."

"Whatever you have to address to me, you may address to my Chief Astrophysicist as well." Amelia said taking the envelope from Carson who eyed her somewhat goaded.

"Very well. I'll see you at briefings _Captain_." Admiral Carson said and readied to leave. But stopped just as he opened the door. "I almost forgot I never told you; Welcome out of your semi-retirement." He said with a small wicked chuckle and then left.

"Not one for etiquette is he?" Delbert said breaking the silence.

"Or a pleasant mood." Amelia said as he read the letter she was given. "Damn it."

"What is it?" Delbert said looking at the paper Amelia held in her hand.

"What Admiral Carson said is unfortunately true. I'm being ordered to join a fleet headed out to the Cyran Border." Amelia said dejectedly.

"Why so far out?"

"Years ago there were a number of persons named traitor hiding out there. They caused quite a lot of damage; terrorist attacks, destruction of naval ships and infantry, as well as millions of dollars of damage caused to the empire."

"I remember hearing something about that. Not much, but there were still defectors left hidden weren't there?" Delbert said somberly.

"You only heard something about it? Darling how are you asking me what happened?" Amelia said looking at Delbert as if he missed out on a piece of history, which was somewhat true. "Everyone I've ever heard speak of the traitors to the empire, well they know more than 'something happened'."

"I don't know. That was what, eight – nine years ago? I had had some family problems back then and I wasn't much for listening to big news then. I had issues of my own."

"Well, wither way, the last of the them seems to have finally been found."

"And an entire fleet needs to be sent out to retrieve them?" Delbert said skeptically.

"No. They've seemed to enlist the help of outsiders. Gantarin ships have been spotted past the border. A bunch of ruffians they are. I may not have a choice in the matter, and seeing as I most likely won't; coming with me darling?"

"Always." Delbert said passing her a reassuring smile. He would follow Amelia to the ends of the etherium if need be. But first he would need to research on this news of traitors, form eight years past. But for the rest of the day he would enjoy with Amelia, until she left for briefings the next day.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Back To Work So Soon?

/\/\/\

Captain Amelia Smollet kept her brisk pace as she walked down the halls of the Central Naval Office building on Crescentia. It was only yesterday that the blasted Admiral Carson had come to her, in all his smugness, and told her of the Gantarin threat to the Empire. She had not even a full day to spend with her beloved before being called to arms once more. And for such reasons, it wasn't any wonder that junior officers in the halls steered clear of Amelia and her bad mood that seemed to radiate around her. The only outlet of today that seemed to be getting her through is that she would be meeting Delbert for lunch in hour's time.

Amelia gave a quiet sigh as she placed a hand on the large oak doors that led to the conference room she and the other fleet captain's would receiving their brief in. Pushing one open she walked in to find it completely empty. She was early; no surprise to her.

She stood at the large window that fit the entire length of the room opposite the door, stretching from wall to wall, looking out at view of Crescentia Spaceport. She made no movement when she heard a separate door into the conference room open and close, only kept her gaze out in the spaceport.

"Well, I – um – I didn't expect anyone to be in here yet." Said the person who had entered through the side door. "The meeting doesn't seem the start for another fifteen minutes."

"I am aware of that." Amelia said turning her head towards the other to join her early entrance into the conference room, then returning her gaze to it's previous spot.

"Kathryn?" The Felid male asked as he set down the case he was carrying onto the table and leaning over to try to glance a better look at Amelia. "Amelia Kathryn Smollet? Is that really you?"

Amelia turned around and looked to the man at the end of the table.

"Kylan Granger?" Amelia said taken aback.

"Well, _Captain_ Kylan Granger now. I must admit, it _is_ fantastic to see you again Kathryn." He said shaking Amelia's hand, greeting an old friend.

"Still the only person who ever calls me by my middle name, you must remember I detest being called that." Amelia said offering a small smile to the man, shaking his hand in return. "It is good to see you again Kylan. I only wish it were under better circumstances."

"Well, the only person you _let_ call you that, eh Kathy?" At this he received a glare from Amelia; as much as she hated being called Kathryn under any circumstances, she absolutely detested being called Kathy, even if she did let Kylan Granger call her by her middle name. "Ahem, well yes. Wish it were under better standing that we were meeting here, instead of all this Cyran-Gantarin business we've been called for."

"Hmm… Yes… So? Captain? That's fairly recent, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Granger said bashfully. "Finally given my own command and ship, the _Titan_. Beautiful ship really, not at all in comparison to the _Legacy_, but I guess the fight for her was won long ago."

Amelia only smiled at that. The _Legacy_ was the most sought after ship of its class for command in the fleet, and as stated, Amelia had won that battle with flying colors.

"So Kathryn, seeing anyone lately? Because I was thinking you an I could catch a bite to eat this evening; Do some catching up?" The question had caught Amelia off guard. When they knew each other in the academy, she and Kylan Granger had never been friends of a romantic sort. She had had and excruciating low number of those in her academy days.

"I appreciate the offer but I do have plans this evening and they do involve planning for this dreaded mission."

"Not married yet then I see." Granger said taking a step closer flashing a striking smile across his handsome features. Amelia stood her ground staring at the felid male before her. In the past he was never like this. This was new.

"No… I'm not as of yet." After she had said that she was thankful that she didn't have to say anymore on the subject, for the main doors to the room had opened and other naval officers began to file into the room. Amelia moved away from Granger and took a seat at the conference table, far from her advancer. Delbert was of her private life and that was something that they both greatly valued. She wasn't quite ready to splurge all the intimate details of their relationship to someone she knew from years past.

The briefing seemed to take much longer than it actually did and was only halfway through when lunch came around. The majority of the officers stayed in for lunch in the conference room but Amelia left for her lunch she had promised Delbert, who when she had arrived, was waiting diligently for her at a small café only three blocks from the naval offices.

"How're the meetings?" Delbert asked pulling out a chair for Amelia to sit.

"Tedious, for lack of a better word." Amelia said after ordering from the waiter who had come by as she took her seat. "The Gantarin's have become increasingly restless and dangerous. It seems that their spies in the empire have been discovered and moved back to join whatever allies they have in the Cyran system. Intelligence states they're planning the make a possible move on the empire so a fleet is being sent to head them off."

"It sounds like it's gotten pretty serious." Delbert said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Afraid so, Darling. On a less serious side, I ran into an old friend I knew from the academy." Amelia said and told Delbert about the officer's romantic advances towards her. Amelia looked at Delbert with interest. "Delbert normally when you find some male makes some sort of advance towards me you become, well, a tad anxious."

"I still do…" Delbert said timidly. "But I just see it that I love you, and if you'd really wanted to leave you would have done so long ago."

"Delbert Doppler, how could someone with so many slips of the tongue speak as adoringly as you do?" Amelia replied to him with a loving smile she reserved only for him.

"I'll see you this evening love." Delbert said as they both readied to leave the café and part their separate ways.

"Yes." She said. "And darling, I would go ahead and start packing for a long voyage when you get home. It doesn't look like I would have ever had the slightest chance of getting out of this Cyran-Gantarin business."

Delbert nodded his agreement and bid Amelia one last goodbye, passing a swift kiss to the other before they parted their separate ways.

"So we're in agreement then." Admiral Carson said. "Captain Smollet will take the Legacy and head the fleet to Cyran, in direct chain of command will follow with Captains Granger and Togashi. I will have all of your crew rosters by tomorrow morning, and the fleet will be ready to set sail one week from today.

The various captains nodded their agreement of their assignments and then began to leave the conference room.

"I'll have my rosters to you first thing tomorrow morning." The human female Captain Togashi said to Amelia gathering her things together.

"I appreciate however fast you can get them to me Akira." Amelia replied.

"And congratulations to yourself, a fleet command. Haven't had one of those since the first battle after those Procyan dealing a few years back."

"Believe it or not, I don't think appointing me this command was entirely Admiral Carson's idea. Can't really complain though." Amelia said with a sly smile to her comrade.

"Aye. Haven't seen him this uptight in years. Well, I do believe we've all got a long line of work to do in said short amount of time. I'll see you bright and early _Commodore_ Smollet." Captain Togashi said as she left the room.

_'Commodore… I do like the sound of that.'_ Amelia thought to herself. She had been named Commodore of the fleet, which could very well possibly lead to an actual promotion to Commodore.

Over the next week Amelia and Delbert had seen very little of one another, both going over preparations for the coming voyage. The evening before they set sail came all too soon for them both. Wile preparations came with priority; the two lovers were lucky if they could get a word in edgewise to one another, their last night together before the voyage was, much anticipated, to say the least.

They enjoyed a lovely dinner followed by what began as snuggled close together by a roaring fire in his study.

"I am going to miss this." Amelia said enjoying just laying in Delbert's loving embrace.

"Me too." Delbert said kissing her softly on her forehead. "This mission should go by quickly, or it seems that it should."

"I do love your optimism darling, but this is a highly sensitive case. Whatever accord the empire had in Cyran are gone. Those treaties that were forged with them were nothing more than mirages. To think that they even fooled our blasted ambassadors for an instant is an insult."

"Complete marriage – I ah – mirage. You – you're absolutely right." Delbert said flustered. Another obstacle put in his way of asking Amelia what he had been dying to had put him in a more apprehensive state.

"Thinking about those random slips of the tongue lately darling?" Amelia said with a furtive glance back to Delbert.

Delbert straightened up in his seat, making Amelia do so as well. She turned around, staring at him.

"I uh – I have been thinking a lot about that subject lately Amelia. I um – I had been planning to ask you this later, and had actually hoped that you hadn't really been called out on this voyage but I – " he paused.

"Delbert?" Amelia said quietly trying to discern the man before her.

"Amelia, I love you more than anything, and in the time that I've known you, I've done things that I never dreamed I could do. You've brought out a better side in me; One that doesn't spend days in his study pouring over countless star charts."

"Darling, you still do that." Amelia said letting out a soft laugh.

"But I do so with you by my side." He replied staring into her lovely turquoise eyes taking one of her hands into his own. "I would never want that to change."

"Nor would I love."

"Amelia, make me the happiest man I could possibly imagine? Marry me?" Delbert said and as he did he pulled a beautiful diamond ring out of his pocket and offered it to Amelia.

"Yes." Amelia said accepting the ring as Delbert slid it on her left ring finger. "But, why now?"

"You said yourself, this is supposed to be a dangerous mission. I guess I couldn't wait. Besides, I think you'd more than raze me if I asked you at some outrageous time and place like before boarding ship in front of your entire crew."

"You know me too well Doctor." Amelia said as she leaned in and kissed Delbert deeply, which led to a somewhat restless night for them both.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: We've Met

/\/\/\

"Darling… it's four in the morning." Delbert said feeling for the sheets that had been promptly seized from the bed. "You really don't have to be down to the _Legacy_ for another two hours. So that should give us another hour of sleep."

"Delbert, if I let you sleep another hour, we wouldn't get to the _Legacy_ until seven."

"Excellent!" Delbert said in a muffled tone into his pillow, finally finding a scrap of sheets and pulling them over himself. "I'll meet you on board at seven then."

"I could order you to get up if I really wanted to." Amelia said staring down at him, hands on her hips.

"I'm not a naval officer, you can't order me around." Delbert said, or at least that's what it sounded like.

"You're now a part of my crew and – never mind." Amelia said and in one swift motion grabbed a handful of sheets and pulled with all of her strength. Doing so cause Delbert to tumble out of bed and onto the cold hard floor.

"You'd think a newly engaged couple would have pushed past this type of physical abuse." Said Delbert standing up.

"I do love you Doctor, but I'll not start getting behind schedule because of you. Not hurry up and get dressed, we're running late." Amelia said touching one sharpened claw to Delbert's nose and passing a kiss along to him.

"Aye Captain."

When Delbert arrived down stairs in fifteen minutes time, Amelia was sitting down at a barstool in the kitchen drinking a steaming cup of coffee and going over some form of paperwork or another. When Delbert arrived in the kitchen, Amelia looked up and smiled.

"Don't we look quite dashing this morning…" Amelia said as she rose from her seat and walked over to her fiancé. Amelia straightened out the collar of his shirt and kissed him. He actually did look rather handsome on this day. He favored dark sturdy pants, a light tan shirt, boots that stopped just shy of his knees, and a long black trench coat draped around his arm ready for when they left the house.

"I – ah – I don't know." Delbert said bashfully after the kiss was broken. "I thought it might be a bit more appropriate. This is going to be a long voyage and my normal clothing seemed unfit for this type of voyage."

"Darling, you may look the part of a spacer but you're still easily one of those foolish academics that cause all us spacers so much trouble." Amelia teased, a devilish look in her eyes.

"Dear if I wanted to cause you so much trouble I would have dressed like a politician." Delbert replied, a playful smile at his lips.

"Quite the silver-tongue today, aren't we Delbert Doppler? If I didn't know any better I'd say those clothes are aiding your attitude."

"No, I think you're beginning to influence me."

"And clearly I can't influence your clumsiness seeing as you so effortlessly tripped over your own pajamas only minutes ago upstairs."

Seeing as Delbert had clearly lost this battle of wits he gave up and kissed Amelia, who passed a hot cup of coffee to him when he sat down. As he drank his coffee he watched Amelia silently, who had gone back to her papers. She hadn't yet put her white gloves on just yet and he could see the engagement ring on her finger. The sunlight showing through the window hit the diamond perfectly. It looked perfect on her. _She_ looked perfect. He was staring, and his coffee was getting cold. He noticed this and went back to drinking her lukewarm coffee.

"Seeing as you've clearly lost track of time Doctor, it's time for us to go." Amelia said taking Delbert empty cup and rinsing it in the sink while he put on his coat.

"I love you." Delbert said as Amelia dried her hands and placed her gloves on over them. Amelia looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too darling."

Delbert reached out and brushed her cheek, and leaned in to kiss her. It was soft, yet passionate.

"What was that for?" Amelia asked n barely more than a whisper. Delbert only smiled.

"Simply because I'm going to miss Amelia for the length that we'll be gone. I'll just have to settle with the company of the charming Captain Smollet."

"Doctor, do you know how hard you make it for me force us to leave this house?"

"I t was worth a shot."

"Come on darling. We are extremely late." Amelia said turning behind Delbert and shoving his bag into his arms and placing a well manicured hand on his shoulder and pushing him out the door.

"Only by five minutes by my watch." Delbert said in a mock innocent tone.

"Yes, five minutes. Like I said: extremely late. Now go." Amelia countered locking the door as Delbert walked out of the house.

"Aye Captain."

When they arrived at the _Legacy_, Amelia and Delbert parted their separate ways. Amelia to conduct her first inspection on the ship, and Delbert down to his cabin to place his things and then back up to the main deck. Delbert stood off to the side and out of the way of working crewmen and looked up to Amelia, admiring her from afar.

Delbert looked over to the other six ships that filled the shipyard. The _Legacy_ would stand as the flagship of the fleet with the _Titan_ and the _Zetsumei_ would follow with Captains Granger and Togashi in command, and the four battle ships that bordered the fleet: The Captains and their ships, the _Phoenix_ and the _Nautilus_ under authority of Captain Granger, and the _Odyssey_ and _Draconian_, and their captains, under the authority of Captain Togashi.

The battleships were the most up armored and powerful the navy had to offer. The true purpose of these ships was to win the battle at any costs, and those who served aboard these ships followed the same vow. Destruct the enemy or be destructed before the enemy could do the same to you. They were a set of eight ships that the empire had had constructed for the Royal Navy. They were used in extreme situations war and dangerous missions such as this, were a fleet must be dispatched to confront.

Of all the times he had visited the spaceport in his life, of ll the times he had gazed upon the magnificent vessels that frequented port, this was the first time it seemed exceptionally ominous to Delbert Doppler.

He could hear commands being shouted out by Ian Firth, Amelia's first officer, to a young ensign just fresh out of the academy. He had apparently let loose a line that had led to a set loose one of the laser cannons, making it nearly slam against the railing of the ship. He had caught it just in time but as a result received a verbal lashing from his superior. Delbert came out of his corner and made to speak to Firth.

"Good morning Doctor." Said the first officer. "Another hour and we should be setting sail."

"Good news. Seems that you've had a busy morning." Delbert said. "Still wish you were at home though."

"Aye, I do Doctor. I would say that my views are the same as the Captains. More than a weeks time for leave would have been nice after a long journey versus delving straight into another, but duty calls. All in all though, beyond work time well spent." Firth said in undertones to Delbert.

"Ah. Yes. And how is your – um"

"Quite well. Whishes are the same as mine. I would say you're the lucky one in this Doctor. Not every Captain tolerates a academics long enough to keep the said expert onboard long enough unless there's some strong reason or order behind it." Firth said with a devilish grin.

"I ah – You will keep that to yourself." Delbert said

"Aye sir. Well, I'd gather I best get back to my duties. Good day Doctor."

"Good day sir." Delbert said and Firth tipped his hat to him and walked back out to open deck passing a watchful eye onto the careless ensign who had moved onto bolting down another cannon.

Delbert went back to move back out of the way and for a while and kept to himself. He was looking through a book of star charts of the nearest systems when he looked up and Amelia caught his eye from the bridge and motioned him over to her.

"How fares your inspection Captain?" Delbert said as he stood beside her on the bridge.

"Very well Doctor. If you don't mind, I would like a word with you in my stateroom before the command briefing.

"Of course Captain." Delbert said following her to her stateroom, shutting the door behind them as they entered, but when Delbert turned around he an Amelia were met by Admiral Carson.

"I hope you don't mind me letting myself in Captain. I trust the _Legacy_ is ready to get under way?"

"It is." Amelia said sharply, a bit put off at finding Admiral Carson in her stateroom. "Is that the only reason you saw fit to let yourself into my stateroom Admiral?"

"Of course not Captain, inspections of my fleet are only part of why I'm here. But I do need a word with you Captain…" said the Admiral and looking over Delbert said, "Alone, if you mind Doctor."

"Not at all sir." Delbert said, looking to Amelia who only looked towards the Admiral. Delbert passed a last look to Carson who only looked at him with that high air of smugness he was famous for, then turned around a left her stateroom.

"I trust your morning has been productive Captain?" Carson said taking advantage of liberties and taking a seat in the chair at Amelia's desk.

"It has Admiral. Now, would you please explain to me why you're speaking to me from behind my desk, let alone on my ship?"

"Captain, I would have thought you one to keep a strict line between your work and your personal life." Amelia stared at him as if daring him to stray closer to what he was heading to say. "I mean really carting your lover around on a mission such as this… quite unprofessional Captain."

"I beg your pardon Admiral, but the Doctor is the top most expert in his field."

"I'm sure he is…"

"Admiral, is there some reason why you are here at the present? I await to meet with the other captain's of the fleet before we are to get underway."

"At which meeting I shall be present Captain. I just wanted to meet with you ahead of time, let you know how things will be run on this mission." Carson said staring past steepled fingers.

"Admiral if I may speak plainly?" Carson waved a hand for her to continue. "Admiral, I was under the impression that orders state that the fleet is under my command, not yours. I have had a command of my own for near ten years now, I know how to run a vessel, a crew, and dare I say it a fleet. Records prove I have done it before."

"So they have Captain. I, however shall be accompanying the fleet on this tour, and the with the _Legacy_ as flagship you do command her, and I will be keeping a very watchful eye on you, your renegade command style, and the go over of the mission itself. I will be boarding the _Titan_ with Captain Granger."

"It would seem you are the only one to distrust my competence and experience to take command during this operation." Amelia said trying to control her temper. From the look of her she was calm and controlled, but her eyes shone with the fire of the wrath Admiral Carson was testing.

"Know your place while speaking with me _Captain_." Carson growled rising from Amelia's chair, and ending standing only feet from her. "Your future commands will be given thought to by my recommendation of your duty performed here. I would trust it in your best interests not to slip up."

"You make it sound as if it were your neck on the line here _Admiral_. And by the way, higher ups have given me the command I want due to my own competence, not your lack there of." Amelia said smirking, knowing full well she had hit a nerve.

Admiral Carson glared at her, daggers in his eyes.

"I really would watch your tongue Smollet, wouldn't want to be stuck with a meandering desk job for a minor slip up. If it were up to me you would have been the last officer of choice to command this charge."

"Then I am glad it was not your choice Admiral."

Before Carson could get another word in edgewise, there was a knock at the door to Amelia's stateroom. It was Firth. The captains of the other vessels were ready to board for the mission brief before casting off.

Delbert came back above deck when the meeting of the ships captains ended and they were all filing off the _Legacy _and onto their own respective ships. Admiral Carson was one of the last to leave and gave Delbert a pompous glance in passing. Delbert ignored the man best he could, the only thing that irked him was that he had not idea why the admiral acted in such towards him. He was about to make his way to the main bridge when he heard someone say his name from behind. Turning around he saw a man in a blue captains uniform, not unlike Amelia's advancing toward him from the gangplank.

"Delbert Doppler, my lords I cant believe it's really you!" At Delbert's stunned expression the man said again, "You don't recognize me do you?"

"No – Well, yes I do. I just never thought I'd run into you again. It's very good to see you Kylan." Delbert said shaking Captain Granger's hand. "I see military life has treated you well."

"Aye it has old friend. Always knew academia wasn't for me. My scores through college proved that much didn't it? Never thought I'd see you on with this deal. Must say you look like a spacer, didn't convert over too did you?"

"Ah no I didn't. Just a normal astrophysicist, just happens to be on board for this mission."

"Too modest Delbert, always were. But listen I do have to get back to the _Titan_ but we must catch up. First port me make aye?"

"All right." Said Delbert hesitantly.

Amelia watched the Admiral and the rest of the fleets' captains disembark her ship to head for their own. Captain Granger caught her attention when she saw him catch the attention of her canid doctor and speak to him for a few fleeting minutes. It made her curious to find how the men knew each other when she saw them embrace, Granger with a wide smile and Delbert somewhat timid to the whole situation. She made a point to ask Delbert about it later.

When she finally did he answered in a strange way. He said that he and Kylan Granger had attended college and the first year of graduate school together where then Granger had left applied and left for the interstellar academy. He said that he had lost touch with the man near a year after joining the academy. He had answered her questions all to the point, which is what struck her strange. Delbert never blabber on at all, it was as if Kylan Granger was a subject Delbert was not too comfortable discussing. She brushed it off as nothing for the time being and let him be.

"I believe that best be all for now. Not much else we can do until we reach port in the Marquis system next week if everything goes to plan." Amelia said two and a half weeks later as another briefing ended and the other ships captains left her ship. Captain Granger, however, stayed behind to ask Amelia to pass a message along to Doctor Doppler inviting him to the _Titan_ once the ships made port.

"If I may ask, how exactly do you know him Kylan?"

"Aye, we were pretty good friends through college, without 'im I'd have never made it through the first year of grad school. Decided it wasn't for me though. That's how I ended up in the academy."

"So I've heard." Amelia said in an undertone to herself.

"Shame I couldn't have kept contact with 'im though. Lost touch after the funeral." Granger said solemnly.

"Funeral?"

"Aye. His wife, Juliana; Lovely woman, very friendly. It about tore 'im apart when she died. She got real ill see? I don't even think he knew what was wrong with her, she wouldn't tell 'im. Everything seemed to be going real well for a while. She got real healthy right before the wedding; I was his best man. Juliana died only four months after though. Aye, that was about ten years ago I believe. The leave I took first year at the academy, to the funeral. Thas' why I was so surprised to see 'im here. Must've come outta his shell some wince then. I just wanted to talk with 'im, reminisce you know? 'Bout the good thing of course."

"I see." Amelia said quietly. "I'll pass your message along then."

"Aye thanks Kathryn." Granger said, flashed a smile and left her to head back to him own ship.

After he left Amelia walked over to her desk and sat down. She suddenly felt lightheaded, Of all the things she had known about Delbert Doppler, she had never expected this, and if she had, she had never expected him to hide it from her. For a time she sat staring at the door of her stateroom. She didn't know how long she was staring at the same spot on the door. All she could think about were Delbert's word when she asked him how he knew Kylan Granger.

"We've met. We were in college together and the first year of grad school before he left for the Interstellar Academy. We lost touch not long after he left for the academy."

Those words and Kylan's story repeated themselves in Amelia's head all morning.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Raiders

Chapter Five: Raiders

/\/\/\

Amelia had been in her stateroom nearly all morning. After two hours of dwelling on only her thoughts alone she began to busy herself with anything to keep her mind off of what had revealed of her fiancé. Star charts and map spheres, battle strategies, voyage paperwork; nothing would keep her mind from her thoughts. Only when her first officer, Firth, came to summon her from her quarters did she bring her mind back to reality.

"There have been Gantarin ships spotted to the fleets port end Captain." Firth said, his heavy accent making the report sound a deal graver than it possibly was. "They're this far out, we're not sure whether they are scout ships or raiders. We do know, however, that they are of Gantarin origin."

"Who spotted them?" Amelia said rising from her desk and swiftly pulling on her coat.

"The _Nautilus_, Captain. There are three Gantarin vessels that we know of and they've not responded to any of our hails."

"Very well. Signal the _Titan _and _Zetsumei_. Make point angle defense formations. Have the _Phoenix_ and_ Nautilus_ take lead. Don't fire unless fired upon and continue to hail the Gantarin ships. I want to know why they're out this far." Amelia said making to leave her stateroom after securing a plasma rifle from her locker. "Those blasted raiders shouldn't know we're here, and if they did, we should have met them closer to the border."

"You think it will come to close combat with the Gantarin's Captain?" First said as he pulled the door open and followed his captain out onto the deck.

"They aren't called raiders for not apparent reason." She said fitting her captains' hat atop her head.

The crew of the legacy was already manning their stations when Amelia stepped out onto the main bridge. She could see that the same was being done on the other vessels. No one had hoped for a confrontation this early but it seemed inevitable.

Amelia walked over to a crewman manning navigation; He was young, not fresh out of the academy, but clearly not a seasoned member of her majesty's navy. His record was admirable but he'd so only served on small ships, this was clearly his first major fleet mission.

"Still no response to our hails Captain." Firth said coming up the stairs to the bridge, a plasma blaster now holstered at his side. "They've cut us off."

"And they're advancing." She replied collapsing her spyglass. "Signal the other ships to keep upp our defenses. "I want to see what they do before we blast them out of out skies and back into their own filth ridden home world."

"You seem confident Captain." Firth said as he noticed Amelia's lips turn into a slight smirk as she stared out to the ships sailing through the etherium at them.

"Very much so, Lieutenant. Gantarin raider ships are as reckless as they are ruthless. Their norm is to rely on brash and negligent tactics than true strategy."

"Even you've been known to be a bit reckless from time to time Captain."

"There's reckless and then there's innovative."

"Yes ma'am. I guess we'll just have to see how innovative they can be Captain." Firth said boldly, and surprisingly, earning a laugh from the Captain.

As if on cue, the Gantarin ships began to gain speed. As the view beyond the clouds cleared it could be seen that these were no scout chips, they were indeed raiders. Their mission, by reputation, was the same as the battle ships of their own fleet: Destroy.

"Ready cannons." Amelia said her façade turning serious in an instant.

"Aye Captain." He replied. "MAN CANNONS!"

Amelia walked back over to navigation, entered in an encrypted code to ready for battle, and sent it to all ships in the fleet. Only the fleets Captains would have access to pass the encryption.

"If I may ask Captain," asked the ensign at navigation. "Why the encryption?"

"The last time there were dealings with Gantarin's there were security breeches every other day. Mind your station Ensign, as well as your history." Firth said.

"They only fight reckless Ensign." Amelia said.

"Aye Captain." Said the young ensign as he continued to man his console.

All bridge personnel stood awaiting orders. Amelia could see over on the _Titan _and_ Zetsumei_, which were the closest, were readying for battle as well. As she looked ahead once more the battle cruisers, _Nautilus _and_ Phoenix_, could be seen taking their positions ahead of the fleet.

"What's happened?" came Delbert's voice from the stairwell. Amelia glanced over to him and then back to her stare into the etherium.

"We've been met by raiders Doctor." She said shortly. "There's no need for an astrophysicists expertise on the deck at the current place. You'd do best to find somewhere out of the way where you wouldn't be a target of stray laser fire.

"I see." The doctor replied. He made to move below deck. With one last look at his captain she would not look at him. Something had hit a nerve with her that much he could tell. Certainly it wasn't something that he had done, or at least he hoped.

Amelia watched as Delbert made his way back into her main line of sight. She hadn't even bothered trying to deny Delbert's past to herself. What good would it do? She also didn't mean to be so cold to him on the bridge only moments ago, but the past was the last thing she needed to deal with at the present. That particular confrontation would have to wait for a later time to pass. She was confused about it to say the least. Why had he never told her about it? And having to hear it from a fellow captain, that just made it all the more worse than it might be.

"INCOMING FIRE!" shouted a crewman from the crows nest. Amelia was immediately brought out of her revere and her attention forced to one of the ships having picked up even more speed and now firing upon the fleet.

The helmsman had time enough to react as the other two raider ships followed suit and let loose a volley of laser cannon fire. The first laser ball had missed the _Legacy_ by only twenty feet or so.

"Return fire!" Amelia shouted. The _Phoenix_ and _Nautilus_ had already begun to fire at the lead of the three enemy ships and had took out one of its main sails. This particular damage however, did not slow down the vessel.

The firefight raged on quickly. Soon the _Titan_ and _Zetsumei_ were engaged as well with all four battleships returning volley after volley of cannon fire back at the Gantarin Raider ships. The _Odyssey_ took heavy fire to its starboard side and the _Draconian_ and _Nautilus_ suffered minor damage to one of their smaller sails, while the _Titan_ succumbed to a plasma fire in their engineering sector, thankfully a minor one, was quickly gained under control and put out. By far the rest of the ships remained relatively unscathed.

A direct hit from the _Phoenix_ sent to the larger of the enemy ships caused a series of explosions on board the vessel and within minutes the vessel itself fell prey to the fleet. The fleet thereafter had ceased fire for the moment, waiting to see what the raiders next course of action would be.

"Captain," called a crewman at navigation. "We're receiving a message from the _Zetsumei_. Your encryption codes are needed."

Amelia went the view the message, sent one back to Captains Togashi and Granger, agreeing with Captain Togashi's' plan to have the battle cruisers stand by.

"Orders Captain?" Firth asked looking from the other vessels to Amelia.

"The _Legacy, Titan _and _Zetsumei_ will fire on their port vessel, once it is eradicated the _Odyssey_ will board the final ship."

"Aye Captain… Captain Togashi has very distinct battle tactics." Firth said after signaling the _Legacy's_ gunners to prepare to fire.

"Lieutenant you're quite the historian, I'm a bit surprised you don't know this of your own race."

"Ma'am?"

"In ancient earth Japanese, Zetsumei means death." Amelia said looking to the other ships. "A bold but morbid name, especially to one adversaries. The same goes for that of her Captain."

"Yes Ma'am" her first officer replied amused at the notion of Captain Togashi. Her reputation was less than that of his own Captains, but Captain Akira Togashi was still a force to be reckoned with.

Amelia waited only moments longer for the enemy ships to gain a bit more distance between themselves, then she signaled the _Titan _and_ Zetsumei_ to open powerful cannon fire on the targeted ship.

The raider ship was hit directly by nearly every volley fired upon it and within minutes it followed suit of the other fallen ship and fell to the fleets superior power. The impact of the explosions did have repercussions upon the last vessel; one of its sails caught fire and soon became detached and fell from the ship, drifting into open space and away from the battle.

Immediately after the remaining vessel began to slowly approach the middle of the so-called battlefield. They showed no sign of returning fire; after all standing to fight with one ship versus seven was indeed a suicide mission. What happened next, however, stunned even Amelia as well as the Captains of the rest of the fleet. As the last enemy ship made its crawl to the center of the occupied area of space between the fleet and the debris from the destroyed ships, the white flag of surrender was raised aboard the final Gantarin vessel.

The vessel was hailed once more, and this time they finally answered.

"Please accept out surrender for we were gallantly overcame by the power of your admirable ships." Said the brash voice of the Gantarin Captain from the communications console of the Legacy as well as the rest of the fleets' ships.

It was clearly visible that the final ship was heavily damaged in the battle as well even more by the shockwaves emanated from the blast of the second exploded ship. A message from the _Titan_ stated that from their sensor readings the damage to the ship was too great, they could not flee even if they wanted too.

The _Odyssey_ was then dispatched to boards the vessel and approached the remainder of whatever lives were left on board. They would be taken with the fleet to next port and then handed over to naval authorities.

The enemy ship was to be towed by the _Odyssey,_ but that detail was set by fate never to happen. As a detail from the _Odyssey_ was sent to secure the remainder of the Gantarin crew they had begun to put up a fight, which soon turned into an all out brawl. By what could be seen from the _Legacy_, rumors of the Gantarin's physique were well founded, and brawlers was indeed a fit name for what could be seen of them.

The Gantarin's were tall, muscular and brutish with rough bluish-gray skin that a simple blade could not penetrate. So brawlers were indeed a correct term to describe them. Nevertheless, however much a Gantarin could withstand a blade, they were like the rest of the galaxy, vulnerable to a good old-fashioned blaster shot. Which, for a few brief moments, came to that battle tactic. The Gantarin's were easily subdued afterward.

The captain of the _Odyssey_ stood at the helm of his ship watching as the detail of his crew took control of the vessel cross planked to his own and bringing aboard the Gantarin prisoners. One of his own crewmen caught his eye as he rushed across the gangplank back over to the _Odyssey_.

"Report." Demanded Captain Aéden as the crewman stopped short of his commander of the battleship _Odyssey_.

"Bombs, Captain, dozens of them. Tapered and wired to every other inch of the lower decks of their ship. It's not a timed detonation Sir, but that leads that we've not yet found the detonator yet, or who carries it."

Realization struck in Captain Aéden's eyes as he heard report of the situation.

"Get everyone back on board. Secure the prisoners in the brig and have them searched, once they're clear search that ship down to the last bolt. I'm not taking any chances with them. Once we find the blasted detonator we put some distance between us the fleet and that ship.

"Aye sir." The crewman stated when one of the Gantarin's being escorted to the brig interrupted.

"I appreciate the unyielding, yet superior battle you have awarded myself and my crew gallant commander." The Gantarin said. Captain Aéden faced the man, inwardly disturbed by the Gantarin Captains brash compliment. "I would like to offer you a gift, one befitting of any true Gantarin Raider of Cyran Warrior at this time.

And with remarkable speed that even Aéden had never before seen, the brutish Gantarin disarmed and took out his two guards restraining him, who now lay unconscious on the deck feet from him. Aéden pulled out his own blaster and directed it at the monster before him.

"To the brig." Aéden ordered; he himself would see this brute put away.

"I haven't given you my gift yet Captain." He said as he pulled a small gray box from his jacket and holding his arms up in mock surrender. While doing so, he pressed hard on the only button the box supported. Aéden pulled the trigger, but it was too late. The bombs below decks of the Gantarin ship had already begun to explode and her Captain had a most demented grin plastered across his face.

"It's too late Captain." Said the enemy commander as he looked to the blaster wound in his chest, blood now emanating from it. He looked up with a devious laugh escaping his mouth. "I lead you to inform your gallant Commodore Smollet that we know more than you give us our due credit. None of my crew had expected to live past this and now we have taken the first bite, and your empire will fall to the Gantarin-Cyran Alliance forged because of your own actions."

Aéden pulled the trigger one last time and this time the Gantarin Captain fell to his fate.

The first thing to run through Captain Aéden's mind was to get his crew away from the blast and back to the fleet. The explosions from the Gantarin ship were now starting to take effect on a larger scale. Random fires were quickly breaking out and spreading to the _Odyssey_ with intense speed. Sails went up in blazes and suddenly a large explosion from the other ship took out their engineering sector. Mass chaos would soon break out between both vessels. The Gantarin ship would soon see its end and the _Odyssey_ along with it.

Captain Aéden knew he had only one chance left of anything being successful in these, the last moments of himself, his crew, and the _Odyssey_ itself; a message to the fleet.

As he rushed his way over to the communications console he barely missed being brushed into a mast by an unstable plasma cannon. Finally making his way down to the correct terminal, Aéden keyed in everything that met his ears from the Gantarin captain. He had no clue how the Gantarin's or even the Cyran's, for that matter knew of the fleet or its commander. The only thing he could bring to his mind in this dire moment was the thought of a spy; another vat of traitors in their midst.

Aéden placed all of this into a coded message and sent it out. His last sight as he turned around was the sight of smoke, flames and deteriorating and exploding debris emanating from both ships. Only a few seconds stare is all he glimpsed before he, like his beloved ship and his evermore-faithful crew, were engulfed by the raging destruction.

Captain Aéden died with the hope that the fleet would be led to some conclusion about the attack that had been laid upon them, and about the traitor who rested comfortably still in their midst. But alas, no such truth could be held in reality. Had Captain Aéden turned once more to the communications console, he would have seen that his message could not be sent. An impossible act it would have been, for all communications had been stunted moments earlier when a single explosion below deck had taken out the ships communications, as well as other ships systems.

The fleet was never the wiser of the traitor amongst them. All anyone ever saw were the lightning quick explosions of the Gantarin ship that spread to destroy the _Odyssey_. They could only watch helplessly as one of the Royal Navy's finest battle ships were so brutally taken into an abyss of flame and death.

The _Legacy _and _Phoenix_ took most of the effects of the after shock waves from the explosions. Both ships shook vibrantly, although no major damage had been caused. And when the smoke finally cleared and those of the fleet could see clearly, there was almost nothing. All that remained were the small remnants of the debris from the _Odyssey_ and the Gantarin vessel.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**__ I apologize with the deepest apology for not having updated this story in so long. I do have more written it is just a matter of typing it out. I had posted this at the worst time for me because I had to leave my computer to go to Missouri to complete my AIT for my job in the Army. But I am getting time to write every now and then so you should see more postings on this story and I will not put it off. Thank you very much to all those who have reviewed my stories in the past and that have stuck by this one._

_Blessed Be_

_FinalKingdom_


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Inevitiblity

Chapter Six: Inevitability

/\/\/\

All anyone from the fleet could do was watch as being in simple close proximity with the Gantarin ship had destroyed the _Odyssey_. The commanders of the fleet had taken actions against the Gantarin's but everything had happened so fast, they had hardly any time to react.

The explosions had gone off and only mere minutes to consume both vessels into its abyss of death and darkness. Each captain of remaining vessels of the fleet was in utter shock as they witnessed the happenings before them. It was clear from the first explosion that a rescue attempt rescue attempt couldn't be possible without losing another ship in the Gantarin's last archaic stand to fight.

Aboard the _Legacy_, Firth tore his eyes form the debris and to his captain. "Orders Ma'am?" For a few fleeting moments she said nothing. Amelia just stared, daggers shooting from the rage clearly shown in her eyes from the veracity of the situation.

"Get every Captain on board the _Legacy_ now." Pure calming fury showing through in her voice as she spoke. "I want to know how they knew we'd be here, let alone how they destroyed the _Odyssey _so easily."

"Aye Captain." Firth replied and set out about his duties.

"This shouldn't have happened." Amelia said in an undertone to herself. She stared out past the dust and into the wreckage, or what very little of it there was left. There was nothing else here; all lives had been taken in that last act. Amelia knew, above all else, what had her rage stirred to its breaking point, and that was the last act of mock desperation for the Gantarin's. They flew under a white flag of surrender. Attacking under such circumstances was not unheard of in history but it was uncommon.

'_Then again,' _Amelia thought _'they were Gantarin's; Almost as ruthless as the Procyan's. What should I have expected'_

As Amelia walked back to her stateroom her thoughts were interrupted by her first officer advising her that the other Captains were ready to board.

"There is no reason this should have happened! How could their weapons systems have advanced so far? They very well matched our own, even before they blew themselves up!"

"We couldn't even detect a trace of their explosives, they've found a way to mask it somehow."

"How they even knew we'd be here eludes me. The only thing I can think of is they may very well have spies amongst us again. It would explain how they've no become brave enough to attack us."

"Of course they have spies! Everyone has spies! The question is how in the world they broke through our government's security… _Again_!"

These were only a few of the arguments placed by the fleet's commanders as well as Admiral Carson when they had all arrived on board the Legacy. The most anyone could fathom was that, yes there were Cyran or Gantarin spies in their government once more, but what was less likely no one wanted to believe; The possibility of traitors amongst them, in the midst of the fleet itself.

Only a compliment of three had been non-military personnel that sailed with the fleet; Doctor Delbert Doppler, Tiberius Redkin, a battle tactics advisor who had been working alongside the royal navy two decades, and Captain Aéden's nineteen year old son, Jonathan, who had been on his final field exercise before graduation from the Interstellar Academy. As privilege as an honor graduate, he was able to serve on a real battle mission. Regrettably though, he had witnessed his fathers' demise as well as the demise of the _Odyssey_.

Tiberius Redkin had been the only of the three to seem likely to commit treason, but alas, Redkin had perished aboard the _Odyssey_. The loss of his life would take its toll on certain militaristic aspects, but the fact that there was no way to tell if he was a traitor or not would unsettle the minds of many. The information that Redkin held was invaluable.

Their meeting adjourned with the orders that they would continue their venture as planned. But wary eye would have to be kept watch. Any suspicious activity would be reported immediately.

As her fellow Captains left the _Legacy_, and the fleet had gotten underway once more, Amelia stepped into her stateroom and upon doing so she was met with minor discord; random items had fallen from her desk to the floor, and somehow the glass cabinet that she had kept Arrow's belongings in had broken and his effects strewn out onto the floor.

Any other random items waited until she replaced the last physical remnants of her most cherished friend. Amelia bent down to pick up his hat and old pistol and stood up to replace them back at their rightful place. Scanning the floor for the last thing missing, she spotted a small leather-bound book that she'd remembered Arrow had been reading at the start of the voyage to Treasure Planet. The book lay open at her feet and the dedication could partly be seen from her view. When Amelia picked up the book the inscription caught her eye.

_**This book is dedicated to my**_

_**Loving fiancé Delbert; for if**_

_**It weren't for his encouragement**_

_**Id have never had the will to finish **_

_**this book in such trying times.**_

The dedication had caught her off guard, and as it did, what she found out early this morning returned to her. The events of the battle had pushed this all from her mind, but now her muddled thoughts returned to her.

Did she dare will herself to look at the cover? Amelia knew she would see what she didn't want to, for she knew exactly what name she would find there. When she finally flipped the cover shut there it was; the name that Arrow had said, and she knew it was very possible the same woman whom Granger had mentioned. The bottom of the front cover had read, 'Juliana Tierm'.

Many things were running through her mind at once. Delbert previously being married; Delbert previously having been married and not ever mentioned a word of it to her; the fact that the book in her hands was written by this woman, the probability that it was not; a dent in their voyage so early on; the destruction of the _Odyssey_ and its crew and the possibility that there might be a traitor in their midst, for how else would the Gantarins have known their destination and where to meet them.

Amelia set the book back into its proper place with the rest of Arrow's old things and set to placing her stateroom back to the way it was. When she was finished she noted that it was well after lunch, but her appetite was for not. That day she only left her cabin to complete her rounds, where Delbert was nowhere to be seen. She suspected that he was below deck and forced her mind back to her watch of the ship.

It was late and things for the moment were peaceful as Amelia walked the deck of the _Legacy_. The majority of the crew was asleep below deck, save the helmsman for his nightly shift. Since the battle late this morning, things were sailing smoothly. That is, until her shift ended.

Amelia, after being relieved from her night watch, found that she did not desire to return to her quarters. Instead she found herself standing alone at the bow of the ship. Her mind had finally begun to settle as she took in the brisk, cool, air of the starry night. She appreciated the solitude she was invoked in at the moment, but that solace was due to not last forever, and she knew it very well.

Amelia finally gave up her aimless stare into the etherium and returned to her quarters. When she closed the door, only moments after she heard a faint knock. Having a good idea already of whom it was she crossed the room and opened the door to face Delbert Doppler. Amelia said nothing but just stepped aside to allow him to cross the threshold.

"How're you feeling?" he asked pleasantly, concern showing in his voice.

Amelia wanted to just cast her normal façade to the winds, just burst out with all the answers there were to that not so simple question. But alas, her only reply was, "As good as I can be."

"You seemed somewhat distracted earlier. Are you sure you are all right?"

"I assure you, I am quite all right Doctor." Amelia said in a harsher tone that what was generally meant. The truth was, actually, she was not. Never in her entire career had she lost an entire ship and crew to anyone, especially those like Gantarin Raiders. And on top of that, in the two years they had known one another Delbert had never once mentioned to her his little secret. She had thought to confront him about it when they returned home from this voyage or at least on the return home, but every time he crossed her mind, so did his past and the question; 'Would he have ever told her?'

Moments of silence elapsed and Amelia thought to herself that it couldn't possibly get much worse of him hiding it from her. She decided to bring it up in a subtle manner, if at all possible.

"I met with Captain Granger again today." She said. Delbert just looked questioningly at her. "He requested to meet with you; says that he wanted to catch up."

Delbert looked a bit taken aback at her sudden break of silence.

"I – ah, I don't think I'd be comfortable with that." He said trying to sound casual, but failing severely. Amelia passed him a analytical glance at his uneasiness of the change of the situation. "We – We didn't know each other that well, really. We were only casual acquaintances in college. I recall helping him through a class or two but that was all, I think."

Delbert's slips of the tongue were resolutely absent, but he was clearly uneasy with the approach she was taking. This did not go unnoticed by Amelia, and neither did his lie.

'_Recall helping him with a class or two? Damn you Delbert Doppler.'_ Amelia thought. She had hoped falsely that he would come out with it, but alas he would have to be cornered. Never had she or would she ever have thought that Delbert could be so tight lipped about anything.

"A casual acquaintance?" Amelia said calmly. Delbert only nodded but he would not look her directly in the eye. It seemed he knew the territory to which she so daringly tread. "Delbert, I hardly believe that a casual acquaintance plays best man to ones wedding."

He snapped his head forward to face her; he was looking her straight ni the eyes now, a surprised look on his face. Delbert stared at her a few long fleeting moments that seemed like eternity. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You know then." Delbert said looking back at her. It was more of a statement to himself than to Amelia. As he looked at her there was only truth in his eyes and it pained Amelia to see it. He walked solemnly over to a chair and took a seat. This would indeed be a long exchange between he and Amelia. He felt her stare upon him but he said nothing. There were so many things he could say, he should say, but he didn't. He just sat and stared out into nothing.

"I'm sorry I never told you." He finally said.

"Is that all?" Amelia asked. "After two years of having hidden this all you can say is 'I'm sorry'?"

"I never intended to hide that!" Delbert said snapping around to face her. "You honestly can't believe that I tried to keep my having been previously married a secret."

"Then what would you have me believe? You never said anything! Did you ever even plan to?" Amelia said her voice rising, eyes beginning to flame with pent up anger.

"Don't. Don't you dare." He said finally standing up and fully turning around to face Amelia. "I tried to tell you before; more than once in fact. It just – the timing never seemed right."

"Timing?"

"Yes! I'm sorry, but when would you have liked me to tell you? _'Amelia darling, would you marry me? Yes, that's wonderful! By the way I was married ten years ago and she's been dead for about the same time frame. I hope that's ok with you.'_ Of course I knew you'd overreact about it, that you'd be angry, but I did try to tell you."

"When then?" she said her eyes narrowing to tiny slits where the green in her eyes could barely be seen.

"Right after Arrow died was the first. When I came in here to try to comfort you I'd noticed that book." Delbert replied pointing to the book Arrow had been reading that now resided in the glass case. "She wrote that before we married. I almost told you to let you know I knew an inkling of how you must have been feeling on that night. And then one year ago I tried to tell you, but I didn't. You were called away to some sort of classified business, said it was of utmost importance. I wanted you to have a clear head to do whatever it was that you had to do."

"And you don't think now an inappropriate time when – "

"No – You can't blame me for this right now. You're the one that brought this up tonight, not me! I would have told you, but in a time when we could openly discuss things."

"We can openly discuss them now. Why even lie about knowing Kylan Granger? Did you honestly think I wouldn't have found out?"

"Because I'd have never thought he'd have told you about – I thought I would have been able to – You – you don't know how hard it was each time to try to bring it up. How hard it is to do so now." Delbert replied his voice quieting down some.

"And you don't think I've lost those close to me? You know better than to – "

"Arrow is not the same, Amelia!" Delbert snapped. He had tried to reason with her and he knew what words she was about to choose next. "You weren't in love with him."

His last statement staggered Amelia; she had never seen so much anger in his eyes. That anger was short lived and soon turned to pain. They both stayed silent for a time and without warning Delbert turned to leave her cabin.

"Where are you going?" she said moving to block his path.

"You know now. I'm not going to argue this with you." Delbert sighed. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you bight and early tomorrow morning Captain."

And with those last words Delbert moved aside Amelia and walked out the door. She only stood speechless, alone, in her stateroom. Delbert, however, did not head off to sleep. He only sat at a table below deck in the galley, staring at the wood, not knowing at all what to think.


	7. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER: Why yes, I am the entire Disney Corporation. I'm so filthy stinking rich I can charge sixty dollars a ticket just to get into Disneyland. NO! I am not. And although I wish differently, I did not create Treasure Planet. It belongs to Disney© and Robert Louis Stevenson. **

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Chapter Seven – I Just Wanna Be Mad For A While

||=/\=||=/\=||=/\=||

It had been almost a week since the raider attack on the fleet, and although the voyage since had been smooth sailing so to speak, tensions had been running high among the crews on all vessels.

Jonathan Aéden, Captain Tiberius Aéden's eldest son, had to be confined to the brig for the safety of his fellow crewmen as well as himself. After witnessing the explosion of his the _Odyssey_ and his father's death, Jonathan emotions let loose upon himself and anyone within close range of him. He unintentionally knocked out a gunner who, with two other crewmen took to the task of restraining him. That was five days past. On the first day of confinement Jonathan Aéden could be heard yelling curses of revenge and cries of sorrow for hours from his holding cell aboard the Phoenix. By the second day he eventually calmed down substantially, and on the fourth day he had, while under close watch, been released back to his duties.

Amelia had arranged a meeting with the boy to ensure that he was stable enough to continue as a valid part of this mission. She sat at her desk waiting for him to arrive. Amelia had him sent in as soon as firth had informed her he was aboard. The young man walked in and stood at stock attention for her as she stared at him.

"At ease cadet." She said as she set aside the folder that held the cadet's service record. "Have a seat."

"Yes ma'am." Aéden said tensely as he took a seat in the chair gestured to by Amelia.

"You may relax cadet. You're not here for me to place punishment upon you, I only wish to speak to you."

"I am ready to accept all punishment I've deserved for my actions Captain. Assault on an officer shouldn't be overlooked." Aéden said looking directly ahead, past Amelia, as if making eye contact with anyone would be a crime.

"You won't be receiving any cadet, at least not from me." Amelia said and when he didn't acknowledge he she tried a different tack.

"May I ask why, Captain?" said the boy, staring directly ahead, still not allowing himself to look at Amelia.

"Considering what has just happened, I and the other Captains understand your mental state. You're not the first to react as such you did. I have spoke with Captain Drizzi, and although the Admiral may think differently, I am in command of this fleet and I agree with your Captain, he'll keep you on the Phoenix, out of the brig preferably. We need all the hands we can use now."

"May I ask something Captain?" Amelia motioned for him to continue. "Is it always so difficult? To lose a comrade, to see them die in such a manner?"

Amelia sighed and broke eye contact with the young cadet for a moment. Her thought's drifted back to Arrow as she turned to look at the glass case where his belongings were kept. As she looked toward the case, so did Aéden. She had lost those who served under her on the rare occasion but never had she lost someone so close to her. It surprised her a bit that the cadet would ask her this, but it did make sense.

"It is difficult either way if an underling is lost or even a comrade or close friend. Personally it was hardest with the loss or my greatest friend two years ago, but it is equally straining with the loss we've all recently taken. Numbers or names, it's a loss, and as a leader, we all just find some way to overcome our distress. Sometimes, not always, it's easier." Amelia said and it seemed to calm Aéden for the time being.

"I don't honestly know if I can handle it yet."

"You will have time to think on it cadet. Captain Drizzi has advised me that he shall keep you upon light duty for now, but do be prepared if we should be attacked once again. Anything further than that you shall discuss with him." Amelia said placing her hand in the air as she said the latter, seeing that Aéden was about to protest. "You're dismissed Cadet."

"Thank you Captain." Aéden said as he rose to leave the cabin.

After the boy left, Amelia registered to herself what she had told the boy. The loss of someone, anyone, was not the same. Sometimes just as straining, but not the same. She suddenly regretted some of the things she had said to Delbert. Of course, she was still angry with him, but she could not attempt to understand the point he had been trying to make.

She didn't notice it until the small silent tear hit her polished wooden desk. It angered her, that single tear. All Amelia wanted for the moment was to be angry with him. He did surprise her though, and it baffled her; never had Delbert been so angry or defensive with her as to storm out in the middle of an argument. He was right on one point though. It was the one point that she was sure had shocked her most and had also caused this single tear.

'_Arrow was not the same! You were not in love with him!'_

Yes, that had done it. Remembering him say that had torn her mind. And she knew somewhere that she had crossed a line. And yet she didn't even feel the need to apologize right now. She knew he felt the same. Both were angry. Both were hurt. And they both were not ready for this argument to end."

***

One week. Was that it? It had been only one week since the raider attack on the fleet. It had only been one week since Amelia had confronted him about his marriage a decade past. And it had only been one miserable week since he had walked away from her.

He regretted that he hadn't stayed to explain himself to her. He regretted that he didn't make her understand. And most of all, he regretted the look on her face. A look filled with shock, pain, anger, and misunderstanding as he spoke his last words that night to Amelia. Of course he had spoken with her, but not as the man who loved her unconditionally through all obstacles, but as the astrophysicist who served under his Captain. And even then they didn't speak much. And if they spoke, there was no reasonable contact. Both had refused to look the other in the eye; at first, out of anger, then later, out of regret.

That night after he left her stateroom, Delbert didn't think or returning to her. Not that night at least. He was far too angry, which scared him a little. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been so irate before. No. Not irate. Astonishing even to him, he was furious. Amelia had never made him feel that way, until that night, and he needed to sort out his thoughts.

Delbert began to think back to a time when he'd been this depressed. It didn't take much to find it. He had lost Juliana ten years ago, and for two years after he had become a shadow of a man. As the years passed, he refused to think of that time, he hated who he had almost become. He hated what it had cost him. Delbert hadn't had a choice in what he lost with Juliana, but this time he did. He loved Amelia far too much to lose her. To make this mistake would surely lead to a worse outcome than he'd been in years past. And so, with a sigh, he arose from the chair in his cabin and left to the upper deck.

Not surprised at how late it was, he hadn't gotten very much sleep over the last week. He checked his watch; Amelia should be on her rounds right about now. He didn't have to search for very long. Delbert found her at the aft section of the ship.

He stopped a good distance behind her. She would most likely now be as angry with him as he was with her a week ago. He tried to swallow, feeling his throat very dry. This would not be easy. As he knew all too well, very little was easy in life.

"Is there something I can help you with Doctor?"

She'd heard him coming. Of course she'd heard him. He didn't know why he was so surprised to see her take notice of his presence.

"We need to talk." Delbert said, slowly lessening the distance between them. "There's a lot that I need to explain to you. Something I should have done ages ago."

Amelia said nothing as he approached her. She didn't look at him. When he stood next to her, attempting to place his hand on hers, she drew it away quickly. Amelia took three steps away from him, breathing deeply.

'_Yes.'_ Delbert thought. _'Very angry indeed.'_

Quite some time had passed before she had said anything. Delbert had lost track of time. He could only stare at her. He knew he had hurt her. She wouldn't dare show it. Not here. Not where there was a possibility of someone seeing her. After what seemed like an age, at last she spoke.

"I agree." Amelia said in barely more than a whisper. Her voice filled with the sharpest ice, able to cut right through him. "But however much you may need to _explain_ things, it's something you should have done, how was it you said? Ah yes, _ages _ago."

Delbert swallowed again. He didn't was to tell her this. He had avoided it for nearly a decade. But now he had no choice. … That was wasn't true. He had a choice. But the other path was letting go of Amelia, and that was something he couldn't bear to do.

"If you'll let me, I'll explain things. I'll tell you everything. It is the darkest part of my life and I've, for very good reasons, completely shut it out until now." Delbert took in a deep breath. "Amelia, … if you ask me, if you really want to know … if it, in some form, will help you to forgive me, I'll tell you … _everything_."

Amelia, for the first time in a week, looked him directly in the eye. Since she had known Delbert Doppler, this was the first time she had not been able to read the man. He had always been an open book to her. And here it was, the unread chapter. As she stared at him, in his eyes, there was pain, yes, but there was something else. Something she herself hadn't ever felt. She had never been this close to anyone to know what it was she saw in him. Yes, she and Arrow had been close. He was the closest thing to family she had claimed for such a long time. He had lost a brother once, and he was tormented by it. But it was nothing like this. She had lost friends, family. But again, it was nothing like this.

She guess what she saw in him was far beyond pain. It was a sort of numbness, maybe. Something that had gone far past pain, and torment. In all her travels, in all that she'd experienced she had never seen anyone look the way he did now. As Amelia looked at the man, there was a small part of her that wanted to let him keep his secret. But the other part of her, the more insecure part, the part that was still angry with him, the part that made her doubt herself, and what she meant to the man she loved, this was the part that wanted to know everything.

"My relief is coming Doctor." Amelia said as she looked to the stairs leading to the lower deck, seeing one of her crew rising for his nightly shift. "We can discuss this in my stateroom. I'll accompany you shortly."

Delbert only nodded and walked away as the crewman approached his captain. She stared after him for a moment, gave a few short words of instruction to the crewman and left, taking a different route to her stateroom than Delbert had.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

_**Authors Note:**__ All right. Finally I've updated this story. This is a short chapter and I'm sorry for it but I couldn't put the next part in this chapter or it would be far too long. I know… I know… Some of you may want to force me to my computer and type the rest right now, but I can assure you, I am writing it. And because it has taken me so long to find a way to write this chapter, this that leads to the next, which I've had planned for a very long time, it will indeed be up soon. I am forgoing a lot of sleep to write this next chapter out. I hope you've at least enjoyed this one. It's kind of morbid but I had to write it like this. _

_P.S. And for those of you who think the title of this chapter sounds familiar, it's also the title for a country song by JoDee Masina. I love that song_

_Thanks so much to all my reviewers! It makes me feel great there are still those as obsessed about TP and fanfic's as I am. _

**NEXT CHAPTER: In the next chapter you'll get to read about the good Doctor's back story and the secret he had kept for so long. And more importantly, you'll find out why.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Treasure Planet. The Brilliance came from Disney. **

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Chapter Eight – A Little Lesson In History

||=/\=||=/\=||=/\=||

When Amelia finally returned to her stateroom, it didn't surprise her to find Delbert there. He was sitting in the dark, in the chair across from her desk. He didn't look up when she entered; he only still seemed to be staring off into space. His face still held that incomprehensible expression she was unable to decipher.

When she sat down opposite him, he spoke. He kept his gaze away from her. He only continued to stare in any other direction. The carpet, through the window; it was as if he was embarrassed to show himself right now. Amelia hadn't known how true this was.

"You'll let me explain everything then? No interruptions." It wasn't a request.

"Very well." Amelia said, her voice slightly softer than it had been only minutes ago on deck. Seeing him act this way had struck something within her, and she didn't care for it. No, not one bit. She could only stare directly at him when he started to speak.

"Whatever Kylan Granger told you, I'm assuming he spoke the truth, but it's only a small part. Yes, I was previously married. And yes she did pass away. I met Juliana in college and we were together for quite some time. As was fitting, I proposed and she said yes. It was supposed to be a long engagement but we couldn't wait. We were going to wait until I had finished the work for my Doctorate and her with the book she had been writing at the time. Things didn't work out the way we had planned.

"I didn't know she was sick. It was something she had kept as a secret from me for a very long time. She had kept it intentionally. I don't know why. One night after a dinner at her home she just collapsed. Until that point I had never been so scared for anyone ever in my life. After she was rushed to the hospital, I spoke with her mother. The only thing she told me was that it was an illness she'd lived with since childhood. She wouldn't tell me what it was; said it wasn't her place to tell me. The – the doctors wouldn't tell me what was wrong. We weren't yet married, and so I didn't matter to them.

"Two weeks later, she had begun to recover. I was more than relieved. We were to be married and she had hidden this from me." Delbert paused for a time. "I can see how what she kept and what I kept from you can be seen as the same. And I'm sorry, but I still wish you needn't have wanted to know any of this Amelia.

"Any way, she recovered. We argued over and over that she tell me exactly what was wrong. I never found out, rather stupid really. I honestly don't remember how, but she made me promise, once we were married and even until then, that I would not ask what was wrong with her. I only knew it was a disease to which there was no cure. Something very rare, passed down through generations of her family. That last of her family to have what she did had been an uncle of her great grandfathers so many years prior. She had another relapse of some sort not too long after, not as bad as the first I had seen, but it was enough to try to persuade her to change her mind about such a long engagement.

"In the month that followed, her book was published, I put my work for my Doctorate aside and we were married. She seemed to have been getting so much better in such that short of time. Things seemed like they were reverting back to the way they were. There were days where we could forget that she was ill. It was not completely forgotten, but as such I was able to respect her wishes and not ask her about the incurable disease she had been born with. For the next three months we were happy. _She_ was happy. Whatever joy I had felt, there was always the fear that I would lose her to something I had absolutely no control over. All I knew was how much I loved her and how scared I was of losing her.

"In the last month of her life, all my fears, everything I was so afraid of came true. Her attacks started again. She would become ill as to pass it off as a stomach virus. Violent seizures would rake her almost every other day for two weeks. Something else she was good at hiding. Somehow, as closely as I'd watched her, I never saw them until the day she was again admitted to the hospital. The one I saw was enough. I walked in the room, and there she was, shaking on the floor. It only lasted a few minutes before she lost consciousness. She woke only once in the two weeks of her admittance. Only once, at the very end, before she died. She was only awake long enough for me to see her eyes open, see one last smile. To see one last breath before she closed her eyes and all I heard was the monotonic drone of the machine signaling that her heart had stopped.

"I didn't know what to do after that. After the funeral I completely shut myself out and away from everyone. I didn't want to see anyone or do anything. If people came I would barely take notice, and for the most part, I had had no problem with not seeing others and not being seen. I had never before been depressed. Honestly I was devastated. I was much more than sad, I was angry. I was angry with her for everything she'd never told me, all the secrets she had kept hidden. Logic would say she was her own undoing. The fact that she knew that not seeking treatment, as morbid as it was, would kill her. She chose only the small chance that a sane mind would have voted against, and involved none but her. I was so angry at myself for being angry with her, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"As the phrase goes 'everyone has their vices', I turned away. At my mother's request, my brother came to see me. He tried to help, only his alcoholic cure to pain turned to aide my own. He regretted it. It's why I never drank. I couldn't drink myself out of depression. And it didn't take long to realize that. So I stopped and reverted back to shutting myself away. I stayed like that for a year. I would work but I would refuse to associate with any colleague or friend I had had. It took so long to see how my own selfish depression was affecting those still close to me. I was angrier with myself towards then. I don't even remember how I snapped out of it. All I can remember thinking was that after a year I couldn't blame myself, she brought this on, and it was cruel beyond measure.

"So I shut that away from me instead. I refused to speak of it, think about it. It seemed to work. My family didn't mind, my mother was just happy her son wasn't an empty shell anymore. I was happier and I had gone back into a normal routine as if Juliana hadn't been a part of my life. There were years that went by and I'd not even thought about her. So eight years ago I left Kinapis and moved back to Montressor; back home. I needed to be somewhere far away. I was indeed happier here.

"It was horrible for me to think I could try to erase this from my life. And I think, how angry I was with you, may not have entirely been directed at you. I'm not angry that you found out, I may have just been so angry that this is still something I've not overcome yet." Delbert said finally looking up at Amelia.

As she stared at him throughout his story Amelia had, at last knew what it was she had seen in Delbert's eyes. What she couldn't read earlier, she saw as plain as day now. What she had seen was only a small fraction of what it had been years ago. What she saw were the remnants of a tortured, hallow shell he had once been. It was a mix of the most horrible things a person could feel, amplified to the highest degree.

"I hated who I was so many years ago. I've never been as angry as I was then. And I hated myself for it. I just didn't want to be that person anymore, so I did the only thing I could think of and try to forget everything. Until I met you it seemed to have been working." Delbert tried to offer a smile, but it was short lived. "I should have known that I couldn't lock this away forever, least of all from you."

Amelia was lost for words. She'd never known anyone who had gone through this sort of depression before. Had she reacted similarly when Arrow had died? Yes, but at the time Delbert had been there for her. She had tried to push him away but he pushed past the barrier she held around her. And now she understood why. He may not have told her all this two years ago; she may have completely discarded it then. But nonetheless, she understood that he knew what she had gone through the night Arrow died, because he had been through something much worse. Something he was tormented and tormented himself through.

"Delbert," she said, her voice barely audible. "Delbert look at me."

He had to force himself to meet her eyes. His past wasn't necessarily as hard to bring out as he'd thought it would be. What was hard, though, was the fact that he had to show a side of him he would always regret to the woman he loved more than anything. He felt ashamed. He finally met her eyes.

"I cannot begin to comprehend what you went through. I doubt I'll ever fully understand, because when I had lost that who was closest to me, you were there. And you understood more than I thought you ever could."

"Amelia – I'm sorry I – I just didn't want you to see this. I fell in love with you when all I had known for so long was hate and – I can't bear to think of ever losing you to whatever ends. I just think – "

"Darling," Amelia said taking his hand. "A flicker of thought enters my mind to make me want to drop everything just so there was an assurance that nothing will happen that would interfere with my life, just so you wouldn't revert back –"

"I'd never ask you to do that. You love this life far too much. You've made me love it too."

"I know. But don't you think, that possibly it may be healthier for you to speak of this? Maybe it's time for you to let this go? … Let her go? Honestly, I don't want you hurting anymore over something that happened a decade ago."

"I already have let go." Delbert said offering her a modest smile. This time it was genuine. I let it go when I fell in love with you Amelia. I let go of her a long time ago. The part I still cling to is the man I became as a result of her death. I see you darling and I know I won't be that man again."

They sat in silence then. Finally enjoying a moment where they weren't angry with one another, a moment where they fully understood one another. Until, that is a slightly amused smile played at Delbert's lips.

"What?" Amelia asked noticing his sudden change is sentiment.

"It's nothing." Delbert said, fighting the amusement that had so heartily plagued him. He stood from his chair and walked over to the windows, staring at the open etherium. Amelia approached him from the side.

"What could possibly be so funny?"

"I – it's nothing."

"Hmm… I don't believe you." She replied staring at him through narrow eyes.

"All right…" Delbert said putting a hand up in mock defense, giving in. "It's just a thought is all, it's just something that came to me now from days ago. You – you just seemed a little jealous."

Amelia's eyes grew wide when he said it.

"Don't be ridiculous." She turned away from him, facing the open sky through the windows of her stateroom. "How could one be jealous of the deceased?"

"I'm sorry." Delbert said although he sounded like he clearly didn't mean it. "Like I said, it was just a thought."

"Maybe just a little. A week ago." Amelia huffed.

"Or all week long?" When he said it Amelia turned and glared at him. "Darling, jealousy suits you in the most unflattering way."

She raised an eyebrow at him when he repeated the same words she had said to him what seemed like an eternity ago.

"You don't have to worry…" Delbert said taking her in his arms. "All of my affections are held for you and only you. I love you Captain."

"That's good to know Doctor." She said smiling.

Amelia turned in his arms and kissed him. Happy that they were no longer at ends with each other. But as she mulled over everything he had said this night, there was one thing she couldn't fathom: How could this wonderful man fall in love and be so kind and caring to someone whose own choices had led to cruelty and death. She decided to put it out of her mind for now.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

_**Authors Note: **_**OK! Two chapters for the price of one! Good Deal. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know it's kind of sad and I guess we'll see how this all plays out. **

**And **_**Stacy Vorosco**_**, thanks for staying a faithful reviewer of this story. You're Awesome! ******


	9. Chapter Nine

**aqqDISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Treasure Planet. But thank you for asking. **

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Chapter Nine – The Betrayer or the Betrayed

* * *

They spent that night together. Things were still uneasy between the two and neither had said much to give ease to the qualm of their silence. But what was there to say? Everything was clear and out in the open between them now, and they were calm with one another again; or at least they were what was preceived to be calm. But the truth was, there was still so much to say, it just wasn't capable of being phrased. It was a topic that would be best left as was; laid to rest in the frustrations they'd released. But some tings just couldn't be so. He felt guilty for not telling her. She felt guilty for asking him. There was no middle space here, just an issue that had thought to have been absolved. That thought couldn't be farther from the truth.

Everything was happening in a manner that Amelia was unaccustomed to. Between Delbert and this voyage she was becoming unsure. Amelia couldn't fathom what was wrong with her. Years ago larger problems than these would hit her with force and she'd handle it with a steady hand. But now, now something was different. There were too many factors involved. Too much was at stake. Some stakes very dear to her heart.

Amelia couldn't help but feel that the man she lay beside now, the man who was there for her when she was in need of comfort, or a laugh, or even slight or albiet major, distraction, she was in jeopardy of losing him. She chastised her self constantly and numerous times that the very idea was folly. She would tell herself that competing with a dead woman was just plain neurotic, and she wouldn't stoop so low. Though as neurotic as it truly was, it was a competition that Amelia felt as if she were in.

Aside from the romantic aspect of her life, the military aspect confounded her. There was no logic to what was happening and what events had already unfolded. At this moment there was nothing that she could do. The only immediate action she could wait for was a meeting of captain's in the morning. Until then she would attempt sleep, however uncomfortable that sleep may be.

* * *

"You said there would only be _minor_ casualties! That ship wasn't supposed to embark on a damned suicide mission!" A man whispered hysterically in the shadows of the cargo bay. "Now, not only are Gantarin _and_ Cyran forces depleted, there's a chance of ever more raised suspicion on the side of the fleet!"

"Yes! Suspicion is exactly right!" said another man in whispered tones, with an air of motivated enthusiasm about the current situation. "They will be suspicious, but ever more so will they be confused. Not even Smollet will be able to gather the pieces until the final blow has been dealt."

"That's all well and good, but you've no idea how much I have on the line, or how bloody much it took to keep you undiscovered and away from the hangman's noose."

"It only seems such that our own little betrayer has gotten himself in too deep. Don't tell me you're considering turning your blasted turncoat once more and attempt to prove your loyalty to the empire." Any jovial nature in the second man's voice had disappeared. His eyes were mere slits, illuminated specks of light reflecting the monitors of the ships circuit board. "Take heed to your own fears, you _are_ in far too deep now to stop working with us. As it stands the empire believes you to be on their side, but turn yourself in and you'll be found for treason, while I shall be considered a terrorist by your people and a hero by my own. I doubt you could even hand me to your own superiors without revealing your own traitorous acts. … I don't know what you believe, but people of any territory seem to hate traitors most of all. There's a common trend with traitors I'd say… They can't be trusted."

"If you believe I can't be trusted then why work with me where the fate of your people is concerned?

The other man smiled at this. If it had been lighter in the dark control room one would see the wickedness show on his features. Although the menacing tone in his voice made the lack of light irrelevant. "Because if you betray your people all you face is discredit and a simple death by hanging. If you cross us, you'll be praying for a slow and painful death at the very least. My people do not adhere to laws against cruel and unusual punishment."

He said nothing after the larger man's threats. He knew that they were in no way empty. He just stood and watched as his counterpart left the control room and he stood alone. As much as he wanted to just cast aside the other man's words, he knew them to be completely true. He was far too deep in this mess to back out now. And even if he decided to back out now, turn coats a second time, as it were, he had be an informant and a traitor for so long now that weaving a new web of lies to favor him would be futile. Yet switching sides again, with an honorable attempt at nobility, only in thought would he receive mercy. His counterpart's words were true to the highest extent. He would be seen only as a traitor and convicted as such. He would receive no mercy from colleague, enemy or empire.

His only option now was to follow through with his intended plans. If he succeeded he would be granted asylum past the Cyran borders. But even if the impossible were to happen, there were those, he thought, who would hunt him down; make him pay for his treachery. Any way he looked at it he was imprisoned by all sides of the choice he made years ago. With so many years past he had lost sight of why he had made such a detrimental choice in the first place.

* * *

A restless night and an uneasy sleep came and went in what felt like no time at all. The faint light of morning was finally beginning to show itself.

Amelia had already woke and dressed for the day, setting an alarm in passing to wake Delbert so he would have time enough to dress for this morning's briefing. With a final looks in the mirror, making sure that her uniform was pristine and free of wrinkles, she left her quarters and opened the door, receiving a full blast of refreshingly cool morning air.

Crewmen were already working diligently on the morning's tasks. Making her way to the bridge she noticed her first officer, Firth, at the navigational controls.

"Report." She said, drawing Firth's attention away from the control panels.

"All systems and sections are reporting normal Captain. There haven't been anymore Gantarin sightings as far as I'm aware of. The fleet commanders will be ready to board in an hour and we're within sensor range of the Denari System."

"Very good; I want constant sweeps as we near Denari. We can't afford to be taken by surprise again, _especially_ if we're to make port there."

"Aye Ma'am. If I may ask though?" Firth said, continuing after Amelia motioning to continue. "Is it truly wise to simply walk half blind onto one of the Denari planetoids? I must point out Captain, that we cannot risk detection by bringing even one if not more of our vessels to close to the system."

"I understand your concern, and I commend you for it, they follow closely with my own. I shall request of the other commanders that the majority of the fleet sail past the Denari system with the exception of one of our battleships. The said ship will remain in the system, dispatching a team to the planet for reconnaissance."

"It seems a solid guiding plan Captain. I would only lay caution to the compliment of the reconnaissance team. It irks me greatly that we're not aware of spies once again in our government, and I fear there may be one amongst us." Firth said gravely in an undertone to his captain.

"That is why I plan to place you to take charge of the specifics. You will be working with Lieutenant Akai at Captain Togashi's request. The two of you are formidable tacticians. After Captain Togashi and I bring the plans format to the other commanders, we shall entrust you with the details. You both will report to me with the finalities."

"Understood Ma'am." Firth said acknowledging his Captain. He had no bother to disagree with her, or show an ounce of modesty. He knew his tactical skills were above standard. And as for Lieutenant Yusuke Akai, well he had never worked with the man personally, but his tactical skills were well known throughout the Royal Navy. Captain Togashi was truly lucky to have Akai as an asset in her crew.

"Until the plans are finalized this is only to stay between you and I. Inform me when the other commanders are ready to board."

"Yes Captain."

Without any further words to her first officer, Amelia left for the galley. She was in desperate need of caffeine. Already the day was beginning to feel as if it would drag.

* * *

They argued, complained, and argued some more. The mornings briefing hardly went smoothly. In fact, every bump, twist, turn and detour of an argument that could have been brought up, was brought up without restraint by every commander. Some felt feelings of rage, wanting revenge, many were suspicious, all were a combination of anger, sorrow and confusion. They all had good reason of course. Many of the commanders and many of the crew had friends who had been lost aboard the _Odyssey_. One thing was certain though; there was no turning back at this point.

The latest intelligence from their own informants in the Denari system stated that the Cyran population had more than doubled on the second planet, desolate as it was. Other reports stated that three known Gantarin scout ships moved back and forth between the second, fifth and sixth planets of Denari. For now, the nine planet system remained neutral, but change might ensue with the growing population of Cyran inhabitants.

Amelia's and Captain Togashi's plan for gathering information was well received by the other commanders and Admiral Carson. Amelia could only be thankful for his passive silence throughout this mission. For once he seemed to be agreeing with the majority of her decisions. Another well received take was the tacticians to lead the planning process. In Amelia's own opinion, Firth and Akai could not be matched in a purely tactical field. It was one of the main reasons she requested Firth for duty aboard the _Legacy_.

Firth and Akai would have one week to conceive their plan, to finalize all of the minor details and comb through the fleet's personnel with a fine tooth comb to create the compliment of the away team. They would report only to their respective captains.

* * *

The next morning's briefings seemed to take an eternity. After finally agreeing on the major details of the reconnaissance mission, the mornings briefing finally came to an end. As her stateroom door closed Amelia wanted nothing more than to let out a sigh of relief as the evermore frustrating events of this voyage temporarily left her be, but on this morning luck would favor her not. She hadn't heard that overbearing imbecile move from his chair, and as Amelia turned around to face the straddler she confirmed that the over ranked control addict still sat across from her at the conference table.

"Is there anything further I may assist you with Admiral?" Amelia asked as she returned to her desk chair. As always the tension between the two could be cut easily with a knife.

"Just one further note Captain. When this mission begins, and until the fleet reaches our home borders, any and all transmissions from the fleet will be ceased. Only top priority will be sent back to the rear. All personnel will retain strictly minimum access codes. Any transmissions that need to be sent out will be put through your decision."

"I see Sir. Your thinking then s that we shall force our spy to surface themselves or prove even that this all goes much higher than we ever expected."

"Or that you are the informant." said Admiral Carson in what seemed his attempt at a joke; a highly unusual act for him to be sure. Amelia raised an eyebrow at him, question his purely random comment. She knew he despised her but surely he didn't think her a traitor. At her expression he took on a more serious note. "In all reality Captain, despite my own views of you, I would trust this task to no other in the fleet. Of anyone I have served with, I know of no other least likely to play favor with treason, even if you're not one for open patriotism."

"I should hope that you don't think me unpatriotic Admiral. I would fight for the Empire to no end. Even you should know, Sir, that which I do not find common ground with is politics and politicians." Amelia said testily. Even she, who had great dislike of the way the Empire was at sometimes run, would fight to the death for King and Country so to speak.

"Even so Captain, I would trust this to no one else. The other commanders will be informed of the situation by the end of the day. I should not need to press on the matter of Mission sensory and secrecy in this evermore paramount time. " said the admiral grimly.

"I see Sir. When shall the transfer of codes take place then?"

"Tonight. Be assure we shall receive messages just as before, but they shall be routed through all ships communications systems. I can only hope you have well placed confidence in your crew's competence to report anything suspicious."

"Unwavering confidence Admiral." Amelia retorted.

"I see that you do Captain. I shall return at nineteen hundred hours for you to have your newly created codes transferred."

"Understood Sir."

And with a final nod to the Admiral, he left Amelia alone to contemplate this new turn of events. She finally let out that sigh she had been hold in, full of frustration. More complications.

* * *

The exchange of transmission codes went better than expected in Amelia's opinion. True to his word, Admiral Carson knew not the password for which she had entered, seeing as he had left the room briefly for her to enter it into the computer. She had also found that even his master codes would now be ineffective. She had to agree; it was a necessary complication to an already complicated mission.

On the subject of their planned mission to the Denari system, she would be briefed in two days time on the specifics and finality by her first officer. They would have three days after in which to prepare to depart for the three day mission.

* * *

It was late that night when Amelia ended her nighty meeting with Firth, and with the nuances of the day, normal and abnormal, she left her cabin for the galley for a steaming hot cup of tea.

After resurfacing she walked the length of her ship , not trying to think of anything in particular, which in succeeding she was grateful for. Every day was proving more and more stressful and normally she had no problems in dealing with such stress but now, now she felt as if in need of a holiday. This was her third voyage in a row with but only a total of three weeks at home in a period of six months. When this over she would disperse herself from the spacer world for a short time. Besides, there was a wedding to be planned.

Amelia smiled to herself at this. The fact that she and Delbert were finally engaged had not completely dawned on her, and with other recent events occurring, she had hardly thought of it. Granted, certain things beyond her control needed to be discussed, and damned she'd be if she gave up on that; but still, the fact that she was engaged stunned her to this moment.

She removed the pristine white glove covering her left hand and stared at the ring. It was a delicate yet stunningly beautiful piece of jewelry. Delbert, she guessed, had most likely spent weeks picking out this ring. She smiled at the thought.

Her husband to be was too good to her. She knew that it was a truly lucky draw to have met hi in the first place. If anyone would have said this is where she ad Delbert would be in what felt like such a short time she would have laughed annoyingly laughed it off. In fact, she again remembered Arrow telling her something to the affect and she did brush it away from her mind.

They were so different ; but that, in its' own ways said something about the odds they'd already faced. The soft smile she had been wearing slowly faded away.

Odds. They had already come so far and she knew without a doubt that she loved him to no end. Amelia also knew that Delbert was unwaveringly in love with her, and would remain so to the end of their days together. He had told her once that that he would not love her until the day he died but that he would hold such feelings forever.

She believed him. He had no reason to lie to her. He never had a reason to lie and she knew this very well. And with this thought she could not for the lief of her find why the knowledge of Delbert's late wife bothered her so. A voice in the back of her mind held the answer. Every so often she couldn't help thinking if the man she loved had once said the said the exact same things to her as he once might have said to the woman he had once loved. It was not an encouraging thought and she attempted to press it out of her mind straight away.

After all they had been through there were still things she had yet to find out about her beloved. He was her own personal enigma. Amelia smiled at this as well. He was hers, just as she was his; and that's the way it would stay.

It was at this moment she came to realize something she hadn't seen before. She had not seen it, due from the jealousy of a woman no longer living, kept her from seeing something else. Indeed she and Delbert were in love, and even with his past - but that was just it, wasn't it? The past was his past; even as he recalled it, his late wife, Juliana , was nothing more to him than a series of memories in his past that he no longer cared to recall. That should have been a comforting thought, but it wasn't. Amelia thought that if she, god forbid suddenly perished from his life, was that all she would ever be? His past?

_'No. Absolutely not.'_ she thought pushing yet another thought from her mind.

Setting her empty cup on a stray cargo box, she sighed as she rubbed her fingers to her temples. The green demon of jealousy was ever trying to work its way against her, jut as she was ever tryig to work her way against it.

Amelia attempted still to banish all of the unwelcoming thoughts from her mind. She told herself that they were insignificant, that the thoughts were only random, come into play with the insecurities she didn't even know she harbored until recently. She kept telling herself that these random thoughts didn't matter.

But all together Amelia knew this wasn't so. The thoughts she was thinking, they were significant. They _were _significant and they _weren't_ random, and they did indeed matter. One thing kept egging her mind though; she and Delbert needed to discuss all the goings on between them, for they wold not move past this until a resolve could be found.

Amelia at this time turned around only to see Delbert emerge from the stairs leading to the crew quarters. He met her eyes and and she held his gaze for a time. The deck was practically deserted at this time of night except for the crewman atop in the crows nest and another on his nightly rounds, whom Amelia knew was at the opposite end of the ship at the moment.

Delbert slowly approached her, an aura of calm surrounding him. He said nothing when he first came to stand next to her; he looked as if he didn't know quite what to say. They just stood there for a time until, finally, Amelia broke the silence.

"This can't be your final word on all of this Delbert. I need you to tell me why – "

"I agree." He said, cutting her off. "It's not a comfortable topic but I'll agree to tell you what you want. I can see that my past has come to bother you, so…" he sighed as he turned to look at her. "Whatever you want Amelia."

Amelia held his stare longer than she intended to. She could not seem to determine a reason for his change of mind; he had seemed to adamant to not want to discuss it anymore. As she listened to him she gathered that Delbert sounded calm but defeated. Clearly, he had been in thought about this just as she had. Possibly more than she had imagined. She motioned for him to follow her as she silently walked to her cabin.

As he closed and locked the door behind him, Amelia removed her second glove and and coat. Her uniform felt overwhelmingly stifling at the moment and she wanted no more than to speak with him as one should speak to their love. Other than what was naturally her, Amelia dropped her façade, her last defenses, ones she reserved only to be dropped for him and him alone.

Amelia took a few deep breaths before beginning. She wanted this to come out right. Of all things, Amelia wanted not to end up in yet another spat with Delbert. He meant too much to her and he was the one thing in her life that held no real problems, until recently that was the one portion of her life that felt right. He was a baffling, bumbling, clumsy, loving, caring light in a darkness of her highly uncertain life.

And as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, which he usually did, he approached her from behind, placing a hand softly on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. Delbert looked her in the eyes and smiled. Amelia's eyes narrowed just the slightest bit. Whatever he was at now, she hadn't been expecting it.

"I understand this is all very hard for you Amelia. It was difficult for me as well as one point. Well, it was hard for me in a different sense." He added slightly abashed at his latter point. "But whatever you want to know I promise that I'll answer truthfully.

He took her hands in his own and pulled her closer. As he held her she looked up at him; in his eyes she saw remorse and, what she could only determine as guilt. Amelia though these feelings were harbored for the first time by him when he really had a reason to harbor them. Then again, she believed he did try to tell her his story twice before and, circumstances being what they were, prevented such conversations, so it was true that his guilt should not have been harbored in full forece.

Amelia lingered in his embrace for a time longer. She didn't want to start this same argument over once again. Right now she wanted to be consoled for the storm to come. She wanted to wait just a bit longer to receive answers to the questions that had plagued her insecureties for weeks now. Right now, it was comforting to be held by her beloved, even though it was his own past she needed comforting from.

Amelia burried her head in Delbert's chest and he held her tighter, not wanteing to let her go. Ever. And as before, he would do what he must to keep her. Especially is it meant revealing a part of him he felt would always be vaulnerable.

"I love you Amelia." He told her thinking reassurance was what she loosened his embrace and lifted her chin to see her face. She had her eyes closed. He was just about to speak again when she stopped him.

"If I were to die tonight," she began. "would I pass through your mindin the years to come? Would you end up saying the things you've said to me to someone else?"

"Is that what you've been thinking of?" asked Delbert, his eyesa a bit wider with shock.. "Amelia, what I have with you is nothing like what I had with – "

"Except that it is." Amelia said pushing away from him and walking the length of the room. "Aside from certain distinct differences, what you had with her and what you have with me are very much the same. I can't help but think that if I were to pass on, I would be nothing more than a mere moment in your life. Nothing else." She paused for a moment to take in a breath but spoke again before Delbert could get a word in edgewise. "It's an insecurity I wasn't aware I had and it's one I am ashamed to admit keeps me growing a fear about what will happen to us in the future. I – "

This time Delbert stopped her all together. He crossed the room in one almost swift motion, catching his boot on the leg of her desk chair and stumbling in the process. He corrected himself by the time he came face to face with Amelia. He too her by the arms and pleaded for her to look him in the eye. Only a small part of him could believe what she was saying; what she had been thinking.

"Amelia, listen to me." He said sternly. "What I have with you is _completely_ different that what I had with her. What we had was a hallowed love followed by a hidded stream of one sided lies. What you and I have Amelia is greater still and will always remain as such; at least in my mind it will. I love you to no end Amelia. Every moment I spend with you, they're one I will hold forever. I look forward to all the days we'll spend together, the family we'll create. Amelia I – " he paused for a second, then continued. "Yes. I was married, and it is a damper in my past… she was my past, as was the man I used to be then. I'm not that man anymore Amelia. He is gone. The Delbert Doppler you fell in love with is who stands here now. What I feel for you is so much more than I ever felt before. You are my world. When I lost Julianna, I fell into a secluded life with no meaning. You are my life, my love and if I were to lose you, my world would dissappear with you."

Delbert sounded as if to be pleading. He was. As this unfortunate part of him plagued his love, he began to fear more and more every day that if stubborness were to continue its reign, he might just lose her. That most of all was what had beleaguered him these past weeks. To his best efforts he would set this right.

And she believed him. Everything he had said, most of it really, was what she had been yearning to hear for some time, though she didn't exactly know that it really was that which she had yearned for to begin with.

Amelia slowly relaxed her features and sank back into his embrace once more and he let his arms wrap around her slight form, only to attempt to comfort this stoic, emotionally surpressed woman in an unusual time of need.

"I'm sorry to have caused you this. I'm sorry I never told you. I'm sorry this is all too complicated." Delbert said in the most sincere, apologetic tone he could muster. "I am sorry Amelia."

"As am I." she replied in barely more than a whisper. "I don't know what came over me."

"We were both an bit in over our heads here. There's no more need to dwell on it any longer, I hope."

Amelia looked up at him and smiled. It was over. It was over and she could sleep peacefully without worry for the other woman who had held the heart of the man she now held. This brought to her the realization that she may face whatever, whenever and whomever, but the only thing she feared was losing the man who held her now. Not such a rediculous thing as she may have once thought before he came into her life. It was such a rediculous thing to have once thought such a thing.

Delbert kissed her then, and she kissed him back. No more words were needed to be said on the issue. As far as they were concerned the matter was over and done with, which was perfectly fine.

They led into her bedroom where any insecurities, any doubts, had dissipated and finally began to wash away all together. The pair hadn't fallen prey to sleep until very late into the night, and although so little sleep had been attained, they both felt regenerated; as if a great weight had been lifted.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** OK! FINALLY! I've been able to post this chapter. Don't worry; I am still working as vigilantly as possible to write this story. I apologize in my long delays but as you see my work prevents me from devoting as much time as I'd like to it. I am in the Army and am currently deployed to Afghanistan. So as you see, I have little time to write but I have NOT forgotten and will indeed finish this story. Writing this helps me get away from my everyday stress so please read and enjoy and review if you wish. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. **

**Always **

**Ashley**

**A.K.A. Final Kingdom**


End file.
